SDGO Wiki
Welcome to the SDGO Wiki IRC info: #SDGCFO * Buff/Ailment Table * Capsule Machines * Community Events * Items * Melee and Knockdowns * Mission Guides * Mixing / Plans * Mobile Armours/Fortresses and Alternate Modes * Operators * PVP maps * Quest List * Questions? * Rank Table * Rookie Guide * Skills * Skill Parts * Song List * Suit EXP Tables * Turn off Nagle Algorithm * ... Game News New Capsule Machine to be released: #50 New S rank: V2 Assault Gundam New AR rank: Gundam Exia (Seven Swords) New B rank: 0 Gundam New C rank: Union Realdo New CU rank: GM Cannon II (CU) New CR rank: Slash Zaku Phantom Wiki News There are currently 329 units in the game. All units are updated with full info. Thanks everyone. Thinking of redesigning the frontpage altogether. Any ideas for it? --Monotonous 15:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Event News 1)Receive trumpets randomly after matches and exchange them for various prizes! Event ends June 10th! * 60 Trumpets: Gundam (Char Custom) (Limit 1 per player) * 25 Trumpets: OC 100% Item (Limit 2 per player) * 15 Trumpets: Level Protect (Limit 3 per player) * 30 Trumpets: Operator K (3-day) * 20 Trumpets: Operator F (3-day) * 18 Trumpets: Metal 40 * 6 Trumpets: Red Teleport x5 * 3 Trumpets: Vaccine Skill Parts x5 * 2 Trumpets: ??? 2)Korea at the Soccer World Cup! If they win matches, you get points! * VS Greece/Argentina/Nigeria: 3,000 Points per win, 1000 per tie, and 300 per loss. * Qualifying for Top 16: 5,000 Points and Double Up Event on June 26th from 3-4PM, and 8-9PM * Qualifying for Top 8: 10,000 Points and Double Up Event on July 3rd from 2-4PM, and 7-9PM * Qualifying for Semi-finals: 20,000 Points and Double Up Event on July 4th from 2-5PM, and 7-10PM * Qualifying for Final: 30,000 Points and Double Up Event on July 10th from 1-5PM, and 6-10PM * Qualifying for Championship: 100,000 Points and Double Up Event on July 17th from 12-10PM 3)Purchase SDGO Strategy Guide Vol. 3 and receive a code to get Gundam Astraea! Patch News Mix Plans *Alvatore plans added to the shop. Other Changes *New Items added to Clan Shop. SDGO or SD Gundam Online, is a Korean game developed by Softmax and published by Netmarble. It is a 3rd person shooter with PvP rooms and mission rooms, and will soon have a campaign styled game mode. PvP supports 8 players beit free for all or 4v4. Missions support 4 player teams. There is a clan system implemented in the game as well. Currently the game has been licensed out to China (under 9you), Hong Kong (under 9you) and Taiwan (under wasabii). The game itself is based around the fundamentals of rock paper scissors. Scissor type suits do great against paper, but are weak to rock and likewise for the other suit types. We want this wiki to be as comprehensive as possible for all the english players that play this game. It is mostly geared toward the Korean server, but there is no reason why English-speaking players of the Taiwan/Hong Kong/China servers can't use this as a knowledge base. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Minimum: CPU : Intel Pentium 4 @ 1.8 Ghz Memory : 512 MB Video Card : Geforce 4 ti4400 or ATI Radeon 9600 DirectX 9.0c Recommendend: CPU : Intel Pentium 4 - 2.8 Ghz Memory : 1GB Video Card : Geforce 7600 or ATI Radeon x1600 DirectX 9.0c Please refrain from asking people to buy you things~ qBYvkAvJ3R8 Because you're probably tired of seeing Master Gundam here's Red Frame Powered.